In Time
by Xianthra17
Summary: That is why it is called "falling" in love. Falling is not planned. It just happens. Hidan-Itachi. Birthday fic made specially for someone who made me happy. YAOI. You have been warned.


Disclaimer : I do not own the characters. Only the plot is mine... All of my published works are Un-BETA-ed...

* * *

**AN** : I personally don't know the tenure-ship of the Akatsukis. So I just guessed this. I was too lazy to do a research. But what I am sure of is that Hidan came before Itachi. That is where this story revolves. Do not mind the age. I intentionally made Itachi older than he might really be when he entered the Akatsuki. I don't want Hidan to look too old for Itachi. Made specially for a very dear friend whose special day is today. First try on this pair. I enjoyed writing it (see more details on the dedication below). I hope you all enjoy.

* * *

_Sometimes love occurs in the most unexpected places. No one can ever control love. That is why it is called "falling" in love. Falling is not planned. It just happens..._

* * *

**In Time**

It was almost sunset. The skies bled red, gold and purple. Hidan finally reached the hidden lair that he now called home. He slowly made his way to the entrance. It was pretty quiet, unusual for that time of the day since most of them should have already arrived. Them, pertaining to the Akatsuki - the newly created organization to be composed of deadly shinobis from the four corners of the great Ninja world.

He let himself in and was welcomed by Konan who silently passed the hall. She looked at Hidan and nodded. Hidan nodded as well "Seems pretty quiet..." he stated. "Yes, the others are still out. Pein is in the office with Itachi." she stated.

The unfamiliar name made Hidan frown. "A new member?" he asked and Konan nodded. She excused herself and disappeared. Hidan walked towards his room. He was tired and he needed to put up his tired limbs.

As he turned around the corner, the door to Pein's office opened and a thin figure walked out. Pein came close behind. He could not hear their discussion, but Hidan was sure that their leader was telling the newbie where his room would be.

He watched as the person clad in black walked away. Pein stood his ground and watched the person go.

"Oh, so we have a new member?" Hidan stated as his magenta eyes followed the lithe figure moving down the hallway.

"Yes, from Konoha." Pein mumbled. Hidan stopped walking and stood beside Pein.

Hidan tilted his head as he analyzed the retreating back. The person had long hair that was as black as midnight. Based on the slim frame, Hidan knew that the person was young. If his calculations were right, the age would be in early the teens.

"A woman?" he asked. hair that long always belong to a woman. Pein shook his head. "No. A man." the pierced man responded. Hidan's silver brows furrowed. How can their leader recruit someone so young. "He is awfully young, isn't he?" he commented as he looked at Pein.

"Yes, he is young. But do not underestimate him." the man warned.

"Not really friendly, don't you think?" he observed, He remembered the time he arrived in this organization. He made sure he got the names of his comrades that very day.

"He might still be adjusting." Pein suggested. "Heh, adjusting to what? His new home?" he cockily said.

"No. He killed his family..." Pein said. His leader's voice then came to a dead whisper "... and his entire clan." the additional information made Hidan cringe. Was the man serious? That boy can kill?

It took Hidan a moment to realize that Pein already left and that he was already alone. He shrugged and made his way to his room. He was sure that the rookie now occupied the empty room at the end of the hall.

He opened the door to his room and went in. The room was dark. He then remembered his partner was still on a mission. He turned the lights on and went towards his bed near the window. He liked that window. He had a great view outside and can use it to come and go as he pleases. He placed the tri-bladed scythe on the wall and removed his coat and carelessly threw it over the wooden chair at the corner. He stretched and gave a loud groan.

He had a tiring day. Even though he was immortal, he still gets tired like normal people. As he dropped his tired body to the softness of his bed, his mind wandered back to the newcomer. The boy who killed his entire clan. Now what did that boy possess to be able to achieve such feat?

He was not a family man and usually didn't care much about other people. But in his lifetime, he knew a thing or two about families. The rookie was something then, if he was able to comply to that act. He wanted to meet the boy that managed to intrigue him. He closed his eyes and decided to go to sleep.

The next day, Hidan woke up earlier than usual. Maybe because he slept early last night. He decided to take a quiet walk around. He had nothing to do today. No missions hanging on his sleeve. He got up and made his way out via the window.

It was a beautiful morning. The sun was not fully out yet. The cool breeze swirled around. He walked towards the small clearing. A short walk in the woods would be good. He trotted along the dirt path silently, kicking a stray pebble here and there.

He then came to a halt. His path was blocked by a fallen tree. Based on how it looks, Hidan decided that it fell because it was attacked by termites or something.

Suddenly he looked around. His keen senses told him that he was not alone. He scanned the area but found no one. He decided to go back to the lair. But before he could move he heard a snap. It sounded like a the breaking of dry wood. He turned his gaze towards the noise.

He almost gasped out loudly - the word was almost. He was glad that he didn't.

He was now looking at a pair of dark eyes. Beautiful eyes so dark that it mirrored nightmares.

"Did I startle you?" the smooth baritone asked.

Hidan smirked "No, of course not." he exclaimed. The young man nodded.

So this was the rookie. No one would be walking around this parts if they were not associated with the group. He expected someone - less intimidating. But Pein was right. This one must never be underestimated.

Hidan's gaze focused on the boy. He was tall for his age. He may be around thirteen, he guessed. He had pale skin that was a great contrast to the darkness of his hair. His face was emotionless and the eyes... the eyes spelled death.

"So you are the rookie..." Hidan broke the silence. The boy nodded.

"Welcome lad. The name is Hidan." he offered his hand.

"Itachi. Uchiha Itachi." came the reply. The hand was accepted and the familiar handshake followed.

"You are young... twelve? Thirteen?" he asked.

"Sixteen. Does my age bother you?" Itachi bluntly asked.

"No and loosen up will you? You are so uptight." he commented. But the boy maintained his emotionless demeanor. It was hitting Hidan's pride. He was not usually a talker. But then again, there was always a time for everything.

"What are you doing out here?" he asked. "Thinking." came the short reply. So Itachi was a man of few words. He have been to many places and seen too many faces. But in Jashin's name, never have he met anyone without a heart this young.

"Well, I better go. See you around." and with that Hidan left.

He reached his room in a flash. Kakuzu was already there. The burly man was sprawled on his bed counting money. He rolled his eyes. That man loved money more than anything in the world. He actually can't understand what the hell did he need money for.

"We have a new addition." he informed Kakuzu. The man nodded, but didn't look up from his cash. "Yes. Pein introduced me to him earlier." he explained. Hidan knew that was the best conversation he can get from Kakuzu since he was too occupied.

* * *

So the days went on normally. Although something bothered Hidan continuously like a pesky little fly. He seemed to notice that he was seeing Itachi everywhere.

He was not totally annoyed with it. He still could not understand the boy's enigmatic presence. Itachi had a weird effect on him.

He never even heard the boy speak except that time in the woods.

He did try to strike a conversation but ended up getting a faint 'hn' sound of some sort.

All he got from the boy were passive looks and nothing more.

He knew Itachi had to have some life in him. He was willing to bet his immortality on it. Everyone has a weakness.

Hidan wondered what was going in that pretty little head of his. The boy never smiled... no emotion whatsoever. Even Kakuzu sneered when he was pleased with his collections. Pein's eyes would soften when Konan was around. Itachi was just too different.

He knew it would be going against his personal views, but he made an unexpected vow to himself. He will get that frozen guard off the boy in any way possible. He wasn't sure if it was defense syndrome, but he was getting irritated of the fact that Itachi never seemed to communicate with anyone. It was not humane.

One warm night, Hidan got up from his bed. He could not sleep. The night wind was too dry. He was already sleeping almost naked, clad only in his underwear. It didn't help him in anyway. He decided to take a dip in the woods. There was this small natural pool located in the heart of the area. He knew that will fix this unwanted heat. He grabbed a shirt and a pair of pants and was on his way.

He reached his destination. The water glittered under the moonlight. It was what he needed. He began to undress, folding his clothes into a neat pile. He slowly walked into the water, gasping with delight as the cold temperature enveloped his skin. As he was about to submerge himself, he felt movement underneath. He backed a bit, adjusting his eyes at the water.

Slowly a figure started to rise out of the water. Wet long hair curtained the slightly covered face. But Hidan didn't need any luminescence to identify the figure.

"Warm evening, isn't it Itachi?" he asked.

Itachi tucked a clump of wet lock behind his ear. He removed the unruly hair from his eyes.

Hidan felt a weird stirring in his loins. Looking at Itachi maneuvering his hair looked enticing.

"Yes it is warm." the relaxed voice came as a surprise. So Itachi was relaxed when he was bathing. Hidan didn't mean to, but he stared. Under the moonlight, Itachi looked like a deity. His pale skin glowed and his wet hair shone like black pearls.

In short, Itachi looked absolutely lovely tonight.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" the question broke Hidan's trance. He gave a low chuckle.

"You know what, lad? You really should not act as if you are really brave all the time. Sometimes it's good to mellow down a bit." he stated.

He noticed Itachi's brows twitch "You may be some stuck up, rich brat wherever you came from. But didn't your mother teach you some manners on how to mingle with other people?" he told the raven.

Hidan knew he hit a nerve. He saw the muscles on Itachi's jaw tense up. He will get words off that mouth and he didn't care how he'll do it.

"Do not talk about my mother like that. You don't know anything about me Hidan. Don't make any conclusions." the young raven stated as his eyes bled red. Hidan was mesmerized The beautiful obsidian eyes became more attractive as they turned ruby red.

Itachi was definitely beautiful. Too beautiful to be a man. He unconsciously licked his lips as his eyes traveled along Itachi's physique. The flawless skin and the slim frame, it showed promise. A promise of a gorgeous man in the making.

Itachi wasn't fully ripe yet. But he was harvest-able.

Hidan chuckled at his own perverted thoughts. He felt like a fool, admiring Itachi's beauty. He finally understood how he can make Itachi lower his guard on him. And he will make sure that it will be pleasurable.

He moved closer, wading into the waters that was now waist deep. Itachi was just around two inches shorter than he was. The boy was still growing. He leaned over and looked at Itachi, eye to eye "True. I don't know a lot about you..." he informed the raven. "But if you would let me, I would like to get to know you more..." he coaxed as his warm breath blew over Itachi.

Itachi didn't move. "Why do you bother me Hidan?" he asked the silver haired man. "You intrigue me Itachi..." came the answer he wanted. Itachi tilted his head as he looked at Hidan "Intrigued?" he repeated the said reason.

"Yes. Very..." Hidan responded.

Itachi looked at Hidan with his Sharingan eyes. Activated or not, he knew Hidan was a handsome man. Broad shoulders lined with firm muscles. His face was fresh and radiant. The slick silver hair that covered the attractively arrogant face fell into untidy ripples from his midnight swim.

"What do you want to know?" he asked. He saw Hidan smile. From Pein's words, Hidan was immortal. An immortal man who had a habit of inflicting pain. He have not yet seen the man in action. But he knew that this man was skilled - probably in every imaginable aspect.

Itachi was not naive. His knowledge was advanced for his age. He knew where this conversation was leading to. From the signs the older man was performing, he knew what the man wanted.

Hidan looked at Itachi. The boy looked vulnerable right now. He had no sexual preference when it came to intimacy. He didn't understand why his body was reacting to Itachi. He usually bedded voluptuous women and occasional fit men. Itachi was nowhere near those mentioned above.

Maybe that is the reason for this sudden stirrings. Itachi was in a class all on his own. Slim, soft, lithe and dangerously beautiful.

"Hidan..." the boy called again. Hidan realized that he have been staring at Itachi, absorbing every detail his eyes can consume.

"Yes?" he answered. He was suddenly breathless. What he would give to taste those enticing lips... to bite into that smooth pale skin... to hear the boy scream in pained ecstasy.

"I said what would you like to know?" Itachi silently said. His voice was now in a low husky timbre.

The voice sent delicious chills that crawled directly to his loins. Hidan was not easily aroused. But when he does, there was no stopping him from getting what he wants.

And Hidan was definitely aroused now...

He moved even closer. His senses were suddenly heightened. He was incredibly aware of everything around him. He can feel Itachi's body heat. He can smell a certain clean scent, uniquely Itachi's.

"Everything Itachi... Everything..." he stated huskily.

Itachi looked at Hidan. He didn't need words to confirm his hunches. He understood the hidden message from the man's words. Though he never had any first hand experience on this side of worldly pleasures, he was willing to learn.

He didn't feel odd about having a man show advances on him. He knew perfectly well that he was attractive. He was born and raised full of praises. He was confident with himself. And his Sharingan was activated. If Hidan made a mistake, he will surely be under his spell.

Hidan's arms went to his shoulders. For a few odd minutes, they just stood there gazing at each other. Itachi was tempted to put Hidan in a trance, but he sensed no threat. Hidan wasn't there as an enemy. He was there to be a friend - perhaps even more than that.

Hidan's hands burned with excitement the moment his fingertips touched Itachi's skin. He was definitely a man. Firm muscles lined his slim frame. But he was delicate and his skin smooth as silk. Must be the genes. Hidan knew that Itachi was very special.

Itachi didn't flinch. He said nothing either. He did not oppose to his touch. It was a good sign. The boyish image in Hidan's mind vanished. It was replaced by sheer admiration. Admiration to the young man under the moonlight with him.

Itachi's eyes were still gleaming like hot coals. There was something serene about Itachi's look right now. His eyes traveled from the flaming orbs down to the pink pout of his lips. Itachi's lips were slightly parted and Hidan can see the tip of Itachi's perfect set of teeth.

Hidan's blood began to boil with want. He wanted Itachi, there was no question about that. But does Itachi want him? That was what he needed to find out.

"Can I kiss you Itachi?" he asked. He was surprised. He never asked permission in his life. But with Itachi, he felt that everything must be done perfectly. There was no sense to rush things out.

"Perhaps...that is not truly wise..." came the timid reply. But Hidan noticed a small rise on Itachi's lips. It may be the closest thing to a smile for Itachi.

He pulled the younger man closer. Their chests collided. Hidan lowered his head and gently placed his lips on the delicious pout. Itachi's lips felt like rose petals. The kiss lasted only for a couple of odd seconds. When Hidan pulled back, he saw that Itachi's eyes were closed.

He waited for a reaction. Itachi was still in his arms. "Itachi?" he called the raven's name.

Itachi looked at Hidan, his eyes glowed like liquid fire under the darkness of the night.

"Your eyes..." he whispered. Itachi nodded. "The Sharingan? What about them?" he asked.

So that was the Sharingan. Hidan have heard stories about those eyes and what they can do. Itachi was indeed special, there was no longer any question on that.

"They are beautiful. Just like you..." he complimented.

"Do not shower me with flattery Hidan, I am not a woman." Itachi warned him.

"Then the more I need to let you know what I truly see." he countered with a grin.

"Hn..." Itachi said and closed his eyes.

"Did I offend you, lad?" Hidan asked as Itachi moved out of his arms.

Slowly Itachi shook his head. He then opened his eyes. The crimson hue was gone and he was now looking into the dark pools of endless depth.

Hidan smiled. Itachi finally let his guard down.

Hidan cupped Itachi's face and without a word, claimed the luscious lips. He could not contain himself anymore. He wanted Itachi badly.

Soon he felt Itachi's lips move along with him. Though inexperienced, he felt the want in Itachi's kisses. He left the lips and made way to Itachi's neck. He ran his tongue on the hollow of Itachi's creamy throat.

"H-hidan..." Itachi shivered at the sensation. He have read things about this. But the books never described what it felt. Now he knew why. No words can ever describe the sensations it brought to him.

His body was burning. He felt like he was running a fever. Hidan felt like everywhere. Everything he was doing - from the smallest kiss to the lightest touch - brought a splurge of sensations on his body. He felt a massive stirring in his loins, a hard yet delicious throbbing - nothing compared to his regular personal trysts.

A low moan escaped the raven's lips as Hidan's tongue found his way to his chest. Hidan gently licked a rosy nipple as he teased the other with his finger.

Itachi did not protest, though he knew he should. He knew very well that this was not right... but oh! To hell with it! He was undergoing a lot of stress right now and emotional turmoil. He had lost everything important to him - recently, by his own hand. Hidan was here offering friendship - something that he had no strength to refuse.

"Ah!" Itachi groaned as Hidan's teeth scraped against the sensitive flesh of his perk nipple. His body automatically arched upwards as he gasped for air.

"How does it feel Itachi?" Hidan asked, his warm breath tickling his chest.

"I... I don't know..." he whispered hastily. He felt Hidan's smirk on his skin. For the first time in his life, he was speechless.

"You don't have to say anything. Just feel..." Hidan whispered and Itachi nodded.

Hidan scooped Itachi out of the water. The raven started to blush as his nakedness was revealed. But what brought more color was the fact that Hidan was now aware of his aroused state.

"Like I stated earlier, you are beautiful Itachi." Hidan stated as he smiled.

Itachi remained silent but allowed the man to carry him in his arms.

Hidan gently placed Itachi down on the soft grass. The water from his wet hair trailed on his back. Itachi bit his lower lip and shivered as the evening breeze blew about. Seeing Itachi bite his lip made the silver-haired man see red. Hidan closed the distance between them. He already tasted those lips and he was hungry for more.

They kissed passionately, their hands roamed along the exposed flesh. Hidan knew he was somewhat taking advantage of the young man. But Itachi had all the rights to refuse his advances. But the young man never did. In fact, he was returning the favor.

Hidan growled as Itachi's fingers touched his nipples. He trembled with need. He was never a patient man. He wanted to claim the boy and all his softness. But that would be dangerous. He have never met anyone with the prowess of those tempting eyes. He didn't want to find out how that power will affect his immortality. In short, he didn't want to be Itachi's foe. He wanted to be something else...

They continued to explore each other's mouths. Their tongues danced to the rhythm of their heartbeats Hidan took the lead and gently rubbed his erection against Itachi hardness. He looked at Itachi. It was a wonderful sight : the pale cheeks were now dusted in pink. Tiny beads of sweat scattered all over his forehead, neck and chest. Hidan ran his fingers through Itachi's already drying hair - it felt so soft.

"I want you Itachi..." Hidan whispered into Itachi's ear. Breathing heavily, Itachi faced Hidan. His dark eyes were now cloudy.

He could not deny the fact that he wanted the man too. In fact, he never wanted anything like this in his entire existence.

"I... I want you too, Hidan..." came the sultry confession. The silver-haired man smiled. He already heard what he wanted to hear.

Hidan held up three fingers to Itachi's mouth. "Suck..." he ordered in a shaky voice.

Itachi nodded and welcomed the fingers into his mouth, sucking gently and running his tongue over the surface - thoroughly coating each of the digit in the process. Hidan licked his lips. Looking at what the plump lips and eager tongue were doing to his fingers made him visualize what it would do to his cock. Oh Jashin, what a thought!

"Enough!" Hidan said as he pulled his fingers away. Itachi turned around and dropped on all fours. Hidan held on to a plump buttock and pulled it outward. He slowly entered one slick finger into Itachi's quivering hole. Itachi hissed at the new, uncomfortable feeling he was presented with. The older man slowly pushed his slender finger in, letting the tight heat engulf his slender appendage right to his knuckles. He then pulled the finger out, then quickly pushed it back in - continuously, until he created a steady rhythm.

He comforted Itachi's whimpers with hushing sounds, promises of pleasure and occasional butterfly kisses on the raven's pale back. He added the second finger and the uncomfortable hiss got louder. But Hidan maintained his pace until he added the third digit. Itachi hissed loudly "H-hidan..." a whimpered plea escaped his lips.

Hidan tried hard to focus on giving Itachi pleasure, instead of his cock that was threatening to explode any moment now.

He failed, pulling the fingers out of Itachi. His hands were shaking from anticipation as he held unto Itachi's hips. He took some of the leaking pre cum and spread it all over his entire length. He had no time to fetch any lubricant (and he was sure he would not find one in his belongings) and hoped that it would be a sufficient substitute.

"Just relax... it might sting a bit..." Hidan informed Itachi as he lined the tip of his erection against Itachi's quivering hole.

Itachi nodded. He did not care if it will sting. He was a ninja, he was trained to endure pain.

Hidan pushed into Itachi, gritting his teeth as his cock was engulfed in the tight heat. Itachi gave a strangled cry. Hidan held on Itachi's hips to steady him. "It will get better..." he assured the raven. He slowly pulled out and pushed back in, earning grunts of discomfort from Itachi. He continued to rock his hips, gaining speed until he did something right - for Itachi gave a loud erotic scream "Ah! Hidan!".

He knew he hit the boy's sweet spot. He didn't need any coaxing. He maintained his position, letting his cock hit the delicious spot over and over again."Fuck H-hidan..." Itachi's voice trembled and he sounded as if he was begging for something.

"Go on Itachi... tell me... tell me what you want!?" Hidan growled as he continued to brutally impale the raven. Every thrust made Itachi's body jerk up and. "Tell me, dammit!" Hidan screamed as he pulled Itachi's hair. "Hidan... aahhh... I want you... to... hah!" Itachi writhed under the intensity of his thrusts. "Yes? What?" Hidan urged Itachi to talk.

"Fuck! Push it in me harder, dammit! Faster Hidan! Don't fucking stop!" Itachi screamed. Hidan smiled as he finally heard what Itachi wanted. Itachi sounded so wonderful when he demanded what he wanted. He suddenly wanted to see Itachi's face as he fucked him.

He removed his cock from the heat. "Hidan!" Itachi exclaimed in dismay. He quickly turned Itachi around and pushed him down. The wet body landed roughly on the hard ground. With trembling hands, Hidan pulled Itachi's legs up and spread them out. He pushed his cock back in with haste. "Aaahh... Hidan!" Itachi screamed as the silver-haired man filled him yet again.

Hidan continued to thrust, harder than earlier. Itachi was screaming obscenities now. He knew that Itachi was getting close. Hidan's raspy breathing matched Itachi's labored pants as they both moved in unison, meeting each other's thrusts. Hidan spat on his hand and grabbed Itachi's cock. He began pumping it - moving along with his thrusts. He felt his knees tremble with pleasure.

"Hidan... of fuck! Get your.. ahh!" Itachi writhed as Hidan continued to pleasure his cock. Seeing Itachi under the state of sexual delirium was probably one of the most erotic experience Hidan ever had. He increased his thrusts and pumped Itachi's angered member harder and faster. Hidan can feel the tight heat the enveloped his cock shake and squeeze him - hungrily eating him whole as he continued to push.

"Hidannn!" Itachi shouted out loud as he finally lost it. Thick ribbons of pleasured liquid flowed out of him, coating Hidan's hand. Seeing Itachi climax and hearing his name on his lips was enough to bring him to his own orgasm. He came with a grunt, filling Itachi's abused hole with his seed.

Hidan collapsed on top of Itachi. They were both sweaty and breathless. When he was able to breathe properly Hidan removed his softening member from Itachi's heat, earning a hiss from the raven. He dropped his tired body on the ground beside the boy and stared at the starry evening sky. The stars were witnesses to what they just shared. Hidan felt extremely at peace - a feeling he doesn't usually get.

He let his dazed eyes move. He was now looking at Itachi. The boy was staring into the sky as well. The dark eyes glittered from the afterglow of their union.

"This doesn't change anything between us Hidan..." the raven broke the silence.

Hidan chuckled and closed his eyes "So are you still gonna act like a dead man towards me?" he asked the raven.

Itachi turned to face the immortal. He saw Hidan's features and realized that there was something in that man that soothed him. "For now Hidan, it has to be that way..." came the response. "Do not expect this to happen again sometime soon... we both know where we stand in this world." the raven stated.

"You will never fail to intrigue me Itachi... never." Hidan whispered as he ran his fingers on Itachi's cheek. He wanted the boy. He didn't want this to be the last time. He looked deeply into Itachi's eyes. Hidan knew that there would be a second time. Though only Jashin knows when, he was willing to wait.

"I am immortal Itachi... I will have all the time in the world to wait for you..." he assured the raven.

Hearing those words made Itachi close his eyes. Those may be one of the sweetest lines he ever received. His lips curled into a smile. "We'll see Hidan... in time..." he stated. Itachi slowly got up and started to dress.

Hidan's magenta eyes watched as the raven walked away, silently disappearing into the night. Hidan was glad that in such a short notice, Itachi learned to trust him. The mere fact that the boy opened up to him tonight was enough... just enough for now...

**~FIN~**

* * *

**Happy Birthday Meti!** This is my first try on Hidan and Itachi. I know just how much you adore the two. I wanted to do something nice for you on your special day. I don't want to send you a virtual cake (_Since I would rather bake you a real one xD_), so I decided this will have to do. I may never get to see your smile, but I wish this birthday fic placed that sweet gesture on your lips. I really appreciate having you around in my life...3


End file.
